The 1990's decade has been marked by a technological revolution driven by the convergence of the data processing industry with the consumer electronics industry. The effect has in turn driven technologies which have been known and available but relatively quiescent over the years. A major one of these technologies is the internet related distribution of documents, media and programs. The convergence of the electronic entertainment and consumer industries with data processing exponentially accelerated the demand for wide ranging communications distribution channels and the World Wide Web (Web) or Internet, which had quietly existed for over a generation as a loose academic and government data distribution facility, reached “critical mass” and commenced a period of phenomenal expansion. With this expansion, businesses and consumers have direct access to all matter of documents, media and computer programs.
In addition, Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), which had been the documentation language of the Internet or Web for years, offered direct links between pages and other documentation on the Web and a variety of related data sources which were at first text and then evolved into media, i.e. “hypermedia”. This even further exploded the use of the Internet or Web. It was now possible for the Web browser or wanderer to spend literally hours going through document after document and accompanying media events in often less than productive excursions through the Web. These excursions often strained the user's time and resources. In order for the Internet to mature to its great expectations to solid commercial fruition, it will be necessary for the Internet to greatly reduce its drain on time and related resources. A significant source of this drain is in the Web page, the basic document page of the Web. Web pages still do not have much in the way of interface standards. Although many Web pages are professionally designed and, thus, relatively efficient to use, there are still a great many Web pages which are very cumbersome to access and to use. This may be due to the length and organization of the page which causes the user to load and then scroll through the lengthy page to reach the area of interest on the page. Even lengthy Web page browsing cycles in reaching areas of interest would be tolerable if the user could, upon finding the area, create a bookmark which would take him directly to the page area or section without going through the process of bookmarking and thereby accessing the entire long Web page and then going through the page until the area of interest is reached.